Finding Nemo (live-action remake)
Finding Nemo is a 2029 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios in association with Fairview Entertainment, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 30th film in the Owen Laramore Entertainment theatrical film canon and a photorealistic computer-animated remake of Pixar Animation Studios' 2003 film of the same name, the film was directed by Jon Favreau from a screenplay by Andrew Stanton and Jim Taylor, and features an ensemble voice cast consisting of Will Ferrell, Anna Kendrick, Zackary Arthur, Will Arnett, John C. Reilly, Katherine Heigl, Jim Hanks, Matt Damon, Kristin Chenoweth, Favreau, Ed Helms, Idris Elba, Gregg Berger, Nick Frost, Keegan-Michael Key, and Iain Glen. Though primarily a photorealistic animated film, it does contain live-action humans in the Dentist's Office sequences. Will Ferrell signed up as the voice of Marlin. Kristen Bell was going to voice Dory, but left the project due to creative differences, and was replaced with Kendrick. The music for the film was composed by Geoff Zanelli and Rupert Gregson-Williams. Andrew Stanton returned as screenwriter alongside Jim Taylor. Released theatrically in the United States on November 4, 2029, the film grossed $457 million worldwide against its $111 million budget, and received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for its visual effects, musical score, and performances, but criticism for its lack of originality and facial emotion on the characters. Plot Nemo is a little clownfish who lives a quiet life with his dad, Marlin, on Australia's Great Barrier Reef. Nemo longs to explore the ocean, but Marlin overprotects him due to his wife, Coral, being killed by a barracuda. As a result, one of Nemo's fins is smaller than the other. On the first day of school, Marlin hears about a class field trip to the Drop-off, and follows them to insure Nemo's safety. At the Drop-off, Marlin indirectly embarrasses his son, to which Nemo angrily berates his father for not letting him do anything and swims toward a boat on the surface. Unfortunately, a diver catches him, prompting Marlin to go after his son. Marlin bumps into a friendly but forgetful blue tang fish named Dory, who offers to help, but reluctantly explains that she suffers from short-term memory loss. Marlin and Dory are brought to a get-together by a vegetarian great white shark named Bruce in an old sunken ship. Marlin spots the mask the diver had accidentally lost when Nemo got caught. A brief fight over the mask causes Dory's nose to bleed, possessing Bruce into a feeding frenzy. Dory and Marlin escape by lodging a torpedo into Bruce's mouth, but Bruce spits it out, causing a expanded explosion, although no one is killed. Nemo finds himself in a fish tank in a dentist's office and befriends its tropical fish residents: a Moorish idol named Gill, a blowfish named Bloat, a sea star named Peach, a yellow tang named Bubbles, a royal gramma named Gurgle, a striped damselfish named Deb/Flo, and a cleaner shrimp named Jacques. Gill devises an escape plan after Nemo learns that the dentist will give him to his bratty niece, Darla. Nemo attempts to stop the filter by wedging a pebble, but fails and almost dies, but the Tank Gang manage to rescue him. After encountering several misadventures, such as being attacked by an anglerfish (where they find that Nemo was taken to Sydney Harbor thanks to the writing on the mask) and encountering a jellyfish forest, Marlin and Dory ride the East Australian Current with a sea turtle named Crush. Marlin tells the story of his search for Nemo to Crush's son, Squirt, and the news is spread all across the ocean to Sydney, where the Tank Gang's pelican friend, Nigel hears this, and tells Nemo about Marlin's trove of treasured tales, prompting him to successfully jam the filter, which causes the tank to be filthy. Marlin and Dory are engulfed by a whale, who eventually takes them to Sydney. When they arrive, they encounter Nigel. Marlin, Dory, and Nigel make it to the Dentist's office, only to find Nemo floating upside down in a plastic bag. Darla grabs the bag and shakes it, to which Gill stops her, and releases Nemo to the ocean. Thinking that Nemo is permanently dead, Marlin sadly abandons Dory, causing her to forget. Dory eventually finds Nemo and reads the word "Sydney" on a pipe, bringing her memory back. Nemo and Marlin reconcile, but Dory and a few grouper fish are trapped in a net. Nemo, Marlin, and Dory train the grouper fish to swim down until the net breaks, setting the fish free. Nemo apologizes to his father, who comforts him by telling him he saw a 150-year-old sea turtle. Several weeks later, Nemo, now back home, returns to school. Marlin is ready this time, having to have finally came to terms with Nemo taking care of himself. Dory and Marlin watch as Nemo and the class swim off into the vast blue ocean. In a pre-credits scene, the Tank Gang, now in plastic bags, break the filter and finally reach the ocean, to which Bloat says "Now what?". Cast * Will Ferrell as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish and Nemo's father. * Anna Kendrick as Dory, a forgetful yet friendly regal blue tang. * Zackary Arthur as Nemo, a young clownfish and Marlin's son. * Will Arnett as Gill, a Moorish idol and the leader of the tank gang. * John C. Reilly as Bloat, the aquarium's blowfish. * Katherine Heigl as Peach, the aquarium's sea star. * Jim Hanks as Bubbles, the aquarium's bubble-crazed yellow tang. * Matt Damon as Gurgle, the aquarium's cowardly royal gramma. * Kristin Chenoweth as Deb/Flo, the aquarium's striped damselfish. * Jon Favreau as Jacques, the aquarium's French-accented cleaner shrimp. * Ed Helms as Nigel, a pelican and the Tank gang's friend. * Idris Elba as Bruce, a Australian-accented Great White shark. * Gregg Berger as Anchor, a hammerhead shark. * Nick Frost as Chum, a mako shark. * Keegan-Michael Key as Crush, a green sea turtle from the E.A.C. * Iain Glen as Mr. Ray, a spotted manta ray and Nemo's teacher. * Chris O'Dowd as Phillip Sherman, a dentist. * Nicholas Bird as Squirt, a sea turtle and Crush's son. (archive recordings) * LuLu Ebeling as Darla, Dr. Sherman's bratty, fish killing niece. (archive recordings) * Jordy Ranft as Tad, a butterfly fish and one of Nemo's friends. (archive recordings) * Erica Beck as Pearl, a pearl octopus and one of Nemo's friends. (archive recordings) * Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon, a sea horse and one of Nemo's friends. (archive recordings) * Andy Dick as Bill, a butterfly fish and Tad's father. * Stellan Skarsgard as Bob, a sea horse and Sheldon's father. * Tom Cruise as Ted, a pearl octopus and Pearl's father. * Brian d'Arcy James as a school of moonfish who do impressions. * Kelly Preston as Coral, a clownfish and Marlin's wife who is eaten by a barracuda offscreen. * Frank Welker as anglerfish/barracuda/whale Category:Live Action Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Live-Action Remakes of Animated films Category:Fairview Entertainment Category:PG Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau